Velocidad de ataque
La Velocidad de ataque es la tasa de golpes de un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Se deriva de tres atributos: #La animación de ataque para la clase de arma dada. #El mod de Velocidad de ataque listado del arma #Aumenta la Velocidad de ataque de los mods Cada tipo de arma general sigue una animación de ataque estándar que controla la Velocidad de ataque de la línea de base. El tipo de arma de asta tiene una animación de ataque estándar más lenta que el tipo de espada, por ejemplo. Las armas específicas (como el Cronus del tipo espada) tienen cada una su propio mod de Velocidad de ataque base que altera la velocidad de la animación de ataque. Una Velocidad de ataque de 1.0 ejecuta sus ataques a la velocidad predeterminada. Una Velocidad de ataque de 1.2 se ejecuta un 20% más rápido, mientras que una velocidad de 0.8 es un 20% más lenta. La Velocidad de ataque aumenta (o disminuye) aún más mediante mods de Velocidad de ataque y mejoras de habilidad, dándonos la siguiente ecuación básica: Cronus Velocidad de ataque efectiva = animación de ataque estándar × Velocidad de ataque base × (100% + Velocidad de ataque adicional) Tenga en cuenta que ciertos efectos pueden cambiar aún más la Velocidad de ataque de manera especial. El mod Berserker, por ejemplo, multiplica el valor total de la Velocidad de ataque en lugar de aumentar la Velocidad de ataque de los mods. Recuerde que las animaciones de ataque varían según el tipo de arma. A pesar de la Fragor (Martillo) y Karyst (Daga), ambos con velocidades de 0.8, la velocidad real de Karyst es más rápida que la de Fragor debido a que las dagas tienen una animación de ataque más rápida. Faster attack speeds enhance a melee weapon's overall damage potential and utility by: *producing more strikes *Aceleración the melee Combo Counter and its damage multiplier *giving more chances for Efecto de estado procs *hastening stance attacks which knock back or disable the target Note that changes in attack speed do not apply to finishers, nor do they apply to charge attacks for most weapons. However, weapons with ranged charge mechanics such as the Glaive and Redeemer are affected, with faster speeds allowing for faster charge times. Mod de velocidad de ataque The following Mods affect Attack Speed positively, increasing a Melee Weapon's rate of attack: The following Mods affect Attack Speed negatively, reducing rate of attack: Potenciador de velocidad de ataque The following powers affect Attack Speed positively, increasing a Melee Weapon's rate of attack: Máxima velocidad de ataque posible * +5% from the Fragor's Brokk skin * +10% from Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive * +15% from Lesion's proc bonus * +20% from Aceleración * +20% from (multiplicative) * +55% from Furia Prime * +75% from Berserker (multiplicative) * +214.5% from Valkyr's Grito de guerra ** Maximizar via +199% Strength, +80% strength from Provocar augmented with Provocación pacífica, and +50% from Conversión de energía * +219.5% from Volt's Velocidad ** Maximized via +209% Strength, +80% Strength from Provoke augmented with Provocación pacífica, and +50% from Conversión de energía This amounts to a maximum possible bonus of: *' x' (1188%) for the average Warframe *' x' (1197%) for the Fragor *' x' (1207%) for Excalibur *' x' (1217%) for the Lesion *This does not account for Vicio del gladiador, Harrow's Penitencia and Nidus' Power Strength buff Otros modificadores de velocidad de ataque *The Efecto de estado slows down a unit's movement speed and Attack Speed. *Peligros ambientales Véase también *Cadencia de fuego, the equivalent game mechanic for ranged weapons. en:Attack Speed Categoría:Mecánicas